The Violet City
by SonOfTartarus666
Summary: Damien was just a normal 35-year-old businessman in line to become the next CEO of his corporation when he is suddenly struck by tragedy and is subsequently thrust into the world of the Saints. Now he must make his way through the Saints universe and must decide on whether to help or go against the Saints all while trying to find a way home.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row the Third or any of its characters. All rights go to Deep Silver**

 **Chapter 1: Awoken**

 **Damien's POV.**

Boom, boom, boom. That was the sound I heard as my consciousness slowly returned to me, bringing me to the light of the real world. I opened my eyes, street lights of an unfamiliar place blinding me and causing me to shield them as they adjusted.

I was confused, I mean… street lights… why am I outside? Where am I? After all, I could have sworn that I had fallen asleep in a bed last night? Did I get too drunk from the wake, or maybe I had started sleep walking again. When I was a child I would sleep walk when I became extremely stressed out, upset, or afraid. It took me years to learn how to control my stress levels in order to stop sleep walking.

None the less, I was obviously no longer in the guest room bed of my childhood home. Now, my back was resting against a metallic freight container in the middle of some abandoned alleyway. I repeatedly opened and closed my eyes, pushing the weariness and fogginess out of my mind each time and then I climbed to my feet. I reached into my pockets and found that my phone was missing but I still had my wallet with my ID, my social security card, and my insurance card. I also had a couple of my credit cards but I didn't bother looking at them because I already knew what they were for. Once I was done looking through my wallet I put my wallet away and I made my way over to one of the windows of the building that had been in front of me.

I quickly realized that I was wearing a pair of black dress shoes, a pair of black slacks, a white button up shirt, and a tie. my hair was somewhat unkempt or messy and my skin was smoother. I was shocked as I touched my face because I looked and felt younger. Or, to be more precise, I looked like I had when I was 22-years-old. The reason I was shocked about this was simply because of the fact that I knew that the last few years had taken a toll on me and I am also 35-years-old.

I quickly cleared my head before turning away from the window and looking at my surroundings. I saw a cell tower and a few freight containers as well as what appeared to be an open entrance to a first-floor parking garage of the building whose window I had been looking into. I looked to my left and saw the entrance to the alley that I was in and then looked to my right to the parking garage entrance.

The weirdest thing was that when I looked into the parking garage entrance I felt the urge to go in and after looking back and forth to make sure no one would see me, I made my way through the entrance and up the ramp. I walked slowly, not wanting to announce my presence and as soon as I made it to the center of the parking garage I froze.

I felt my blood run cold as a horrifying realization made itself known to me. This wasn't an ordinary parking garage and I was no longer in my own world. I took a step back in shock as I found out where I was. As, I found myself staring at the inside of the parking garage of the Syndicate Tower, a big red building that I thought only existed in a video game; a video game I played a lot of when I was 22… Saints Row: The Third.

"What the fuck is going on?" I murmured to myself as I slowly backed up only to bump into what felt like another person. I froze and slowly turned around to find myself staring at Kiki and Viola DeWynter. Phillipe Loren was standing behind them but he didn't seem fazed by my presence. He simply took a puff of his cigar and before pulling it from his mouth and resting his left hand at his side.

"That, my dear intruder, is something that we would like to know ourselves. Who might you be and what are you doing in my building?" He asked in his annoying Belgian accent.

I took a better look at Viola and Kiki and saw that they were in their usual attire, consisting of leather thigh high, high heel boots, black cashmere sweater dresses with Morningstar chain belts around the waist and their white and pink glasses; their glasses being the items that allowed me to tell them apart.

I felt bad as I thought about what Viola was going to go through. How she was going to lose Kiki. I knew that the Twins were not evil they simply believed in business and following orders. Plus, with their looks, I wouldn't be surprised if men constantly treated them like property or items instead of people. No wonder they respect Phillipe so much.

After getting a good look at the sisters I took a quick once over of Phillipe and saw that he was wearing his black and red European style suit and a red scarf. Now Phillipe was the only one among the group that I couldn't stand. He was, is, the asshole Frenchie, who was going to die within a few days.

"I apologize, sir," I said biting my tongue and trying my best to hide my sarcasm. "I got a little lost. I had woken up in the alley, not recognizing where I was and I made my way in here looking for some help. After that, I simply became surprised because I thought I recognized this place." I stopped talking as I found myself falling before I quickly caught myself. Once I stood up I saw that Phillipe had pushed his way past me and the twins had followed his lead. This aggravated me to no end because not only had he interrupted my explanation and blatantly assaulted and disrespected me but he also showed me that he lost interest and could care less about what I had to say, basically saying himself that I didn't matter at all and was of no significance to him.

I huffed under my breath before deciding that holding back was no longer something I wanted to do.

"You are a fucking asshole you stupid French looking motherfucker!" I said as I stood up and slowly dusted myself off. I smirked as Phillipe faltered in his step but growled under my breath as he simply took a puff of his cigar and continued walking.

"What!" I yelled, "Do you have nothing to say Phillipe or are you too much of a pussy that you would rather make your way up to your private office and hide?" I smirked as he stopped.

"What did you say?" He asked. I could tell that Phillipe was clearly annoyed and when he looked at me I saw that he was wearing an eyepatch. How I missed it before I have no clue. I smirked and chuckled to myself.

"Oh, did I offend you, sir? I am so sorry I just… ha… I just lost control of my temper…" I paused and took a deep breath in a clearly sarcastic way. I then began laughing at my own antics before I took a couple actual breaths.

"You see, I don't like being disrespected… but I guess you can probably tell that. Enough with this though, I have better shit to do so in turn, I apologize deeply sir. I didn't mean to offend you. Please, carry on with your important business." I said sarcastically. I could tell that he knew I was being sarcastic and the girls both frowned at my attitude.

I turned away from them and began walking towards the exit before chuckling. "Enjoy running your little criminal organization while you are still alive," I muttered under my breath. I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder and shrugged them off before turning to face them.

As it turned out, Kiki and Viola were both standing right behind me. They both frowned at each other before one of them punched me in the gut and I dropped to my knees gasping for air. The other one came around behind me and pulled my hands behind my back. Before I knew what was going on, I was on my knees and my hands were cuffed behind my back.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed.

"What are you doing girls?" Phillipe asked them.

"Apparently, the little smart ass seems to know something about us and our 'business'," Kiki said.

"Then take him and kill him, make sure the body is disposed of," Phillipe said.

"If I may, sir, I think he may hold some valuable information that might help us with our current predicament. He seems to be hiding something as shown from when he called you by your name and when he mentioned our organization. I would like permission to keep him at Safeword, where we can interrogate him." Viola said.

I went to speak but Kiki grabbed me by the back of my neck and squeezed her hand around my neck. I flinched in pain but I got the idea. I remained silent, at least for now.

"We don't need any help with our current problem. They are nothing than a white noise of empty threats." I snickered at the comment.

"Are you talking about the Saints? Phillipe?" Phillipe turned towards me and narrowed his eyes.

"Trust me, you have no idea how badly you fucked up by attacking the Saints. You think they are going to be dealt with easily? You think they are going to lie down and take what you did, what you claimed, without fighting back? You should have left them alone in Stilwater. Out of all the places in the United States you picked Stilwater to expand your interests into. Just because that is where Ultor Corporation has their headquarters. Too bad you didn't bother to find out the history of Stillwater."

"On second thought, I agree with you girls. Have someone take him to Safeword and you can see what you can get out of him later. For now, we have stuff to deal with. Meet me once you are done with him." After that Phillipe turned away from us, walked into his elevator and was off to his office. Kiki and Viola stayed behind and watched him leave. Once we were alone the girls turned on me. I flinched and looked away.

"Look, I know a lot of things that can help you two but they are not what you expect me to tell you. Phillipe messed up and there is no way that he is going to make it out of this ordeal with his life, but I can make sure you two survive."

"We don't need your help and there is no way that the Saints are going to get to Phillipe. Either way, we have a meeting to get to." She said. After that, she raised her foot and she kicked me in the face, rendering me unconscious.

When I finally woke up I found myself in a small room that looked like a storage closet. The problem was that the room was completely empty, and I was chained to the ground right next to the back wall with very little slack. Of course, I only discovered this when I saw the door to the room and I attempted to leave. I grunted in annoyance because the door to the room was barely five feet in front of me, but I couldn't reach it because the chains were too short. The room didn't have a bed and the only thing for light in the room was a single light bulb that was too high for me to reach.

I looked down at the shackle and saw that it was a simple wall mounted steel shackle. The wall mount was mounted into the ground with four bolts and the chain extended about 10 inches from the mounting plate. I yanked on the chain with everything I had but quickly gave up, realizing it was no use. I watched a lot of movies about people who were kidnapped or held against their will when I was growing up and I knew there was no point to wasting my strength.

I settled for lying down and closing my eyes. I thought about my home, my mother, father, and my sister. I couldn't help but get tears in my eyes as I remembered the last night I spent with my mother.

Everything had been going great until about a week ago when my mom visited me at work. I had just finished going over paperwork and contracts for my bosses and I was feeling good about myself. The contracts, if signed, we're going to expand the business and from what I was hearing around the office and from some of my work friends, I was supposedly in line for the next promotion. I was excited because I really worked hard to get this far and if we were expanding I was hoping that if I could help my bosses with the contracts they might consider me for running the business.

I had just gotten off the phone with my secretary and was admiring the view of Seattle from my window office when my mother walked into my room.

"Hello, mom, what a surprise to see you here." I said as I noticed her reflection in the glass. I turned around to look at my mom and was going to continue talking but then I noticed that something was wrong. My mother was facing me, but she had her head down and I could tell she was crying. I walked up to her, grabbing some tissue off my desk as I did so, and handed it to her.

She quickly blew her nose and once she was done I pulled her into a hug.

"Mom," I said with worry. "What is wrong?"

"Your… your…" She paused and gasped through a broken sob. "Your sister and father," She paused and began taking some very shaky breaths.

"What about them?" I asked. "Mom, what is going on?"

"They… They died, son. Johnathon and Raven were involved in a plane accident on our private jet." She said. I let go of my mom for a moment as I felt my world come crashing down around me. My… My baby sister and my dad were dead? I couldn't help myself as tears welled up in my eyes, but I quickly moved to my desk and grabbed a tissue, using it to wipe away the few tears that came from the crack in the dam that was threatening to break.

I walked back up to my mom as she let out a shattered sob and I caught her as she began to cry. I rubbed her back and helped her to my desk chair. Once she was seated I gathered up the paperwork for the contracts and I set them in my suitcase.

"Okay, mom, let's get you home," I said. After that, I helped my mom up and we made our way downstairs. I called my chauffeur and my assistant on the way down.

Over the following week, I spent time setting up the funeral while my mother rested. She helped me from time to time with what pictures she wanted and who she wanted to invite but I did most of the work. The wake was the day before the funeral.

The house was gloomy and sad as our family arrived in droves of cars and my boss and some of my coworkers and the boss and coworkers of my mom, my father and sister showed up. Our house, of course, could host everyone, but it was still packed.

I walked around and talked to my grandfather, on my father's side, who talked to me about how it was my responsibility to be the man of the house. I could tell he was simply showing me tough love but later that day my grandmother, on my father's side, came up, hugged me, and told me that my grandfather was proud of all the work I have accomplished and of the man I have become.

The amount of people who gave me their condolences became overwhelming as the night went on and at one point my boss came up. I gave him the contracts and he skimmed over them and told me that if the contracts were signed and if everything went through that I would be guaranteed a promotion. He told me that if everything went through I would become the next CEO of the business while the current CEO went to take charge of the new business that would open. He told me that the Board of Directors already agreed to give me the position should the contracts go through and that they simply had to have me come in to sign paperwork. He said I would have an answer as to how the paperwork went when I returned to work. Guess I won't be returning to work now.

Either way. I was going through the losses at the time, so I couldn't be too excited for my possible promotion. Near the end of the night as everyone who wasn't family left the house I retreated into my father's office. My grandfather on my father's side was comforting my grandmother, his wife, and my grandfather on my mother's side was comforting my mother.

I stared at a scrap book of childhood photos that were taken with my mom and dad and my baby sister and I felt tears roll down my face. I felt myself begin to sob silently and I put my head down. I barely noticed my grandmother on my mother's side, enter the room.

She walked up and embraced me. "Shh, it is okay. It is okay. Let it out." She said. I sobbed into her chest and simply let out all the pain I was holding in.

The next day was the hardest day of my life as my mother and I buried my father John and my sister Raven. What was worse was we didn't have their bodies to bury. We had to use empty caskets because their bodies were never found. The plane wasn't found either. The only reason we knew there was a crash was because the pilot set out a distress signal.

I couldn't help the tears that came down as I remembered my sister's long black hair, or her ruby red eyes and her pale skin complexion that made her look like a vampire from the Twilight movies that I made fun of her for watching. I couldn't help but remember the times as kids when we would go to the water park and she would skip through the water. Or her goth phase that she went through in middle school and early high school. I thought about all the nights we would stay up and watch our favorite movies about superheroes and the nights she would wake me up and ask me if she could sleep with me because she was scared.

I couldn't help but remember the twinkle in her eyes when she was excited or the fire in her eyes when she was angry. The time I defended her from a boy who was being mean and was trying to get all touchy with her or the time she defended me from a bunch of girls who were trying to spread rumors around school that I was gay because I wouldn't sleep with them.

Of course, there were the times I embarrassed her when driving her to school and the times she would scream at me and tell me she hated me only to come in my room crying later that night asking me to forgive her and telling me she loved me and would always love me.

The way her hair smelled like Daisy's and the way her eyes sparkled in the sunlight and how when hit just right she would have the most amazing look anyone could ever have. I remembered everything and now all I could think about was how I was never going to see her again. I would never experience that. I would never be there for her wedding.

I thought about my dad and all the times I ended up grounded because of how I protected my sister. He always knew I was protecting her and never grounded me for long because I never went back on my stories. I never ratted out my sister. He was always proud of how I did things to protect her. He was always proud of how I made sure she kept up with school and how I motivated her. He was proud of us and I knew we both made him happy and that he loved us.

He helped me get my first car, find my first job, get my first apartment. He taught me how to play baseball, football, basketball, and how to swim. He taught me how to fight and how to shoot a gun. He even supported me when I took gymnastics because he knew that I enjoyed it and that it would help me with my fighting.

He laid down the law when I snuck out for the first time or when I had my only underage beer. He taught me how to drive. My dad did everything for me and helped my sister with what he could. My mother helped her with her makeup, her fashion, and everything that girls do. My dad taught her to fight and to use guns and to drive. He taught her sports when she wanted to follow me around when I joined sports. We were like two peas in a pod. Oh, and I will never forget when my mom and dad tried to have the talk with me and my sister and how we both screamed 'Eww' and ran out of the room. We spent the next half hour laughing with our father and mother and then actually took the time to listen.

It was us against the world and now they were gone. I thought about all of that at the funeral. Later that night, as I went to bed, I swore that I would never abandon my mom and that I would always be there for her. Then I fell asleep. That was my week before I appeared in this shithole.

When I was woken up I found out that I had fallen asleep and that I was no longer alone in my room. My eyes fluttered open as I slowly sat up and rubbed the exhaustion from them. I yawned and couldn't help but think about how that was the first time I really slept since the plane crash.

Even before that, I didn't sleep well because I was always on call for work or I was always doing paperwork or contracts or other things over the years to get my promotions.

Once the grogginess wore off I looked up and saw the DeWynter sisters standing over me with their arms crossed at their chests.

"So, tell us what you know. What are the Saints going to do that makes them such a threat? What do they plan on targeting next?" Kiki asked. I sighed and bowed my head.

"I told you that I know things that can help you but at the same time, I am not going to tell you anything about what the Saints have planned. Phillipe is going to get what is coming to him." I said.

The girls both looked rather annoyed at my answer. "Very well, we will just have to interrogate you," Viola said. I noticed a couple of Morningstar grunts standing behind the girls and watched as one of them came up and unshackled me. The moment my hand was free I grabbed the grunt and twisted his arm behind his back before holding him as a shield. I quickly grabbed his gun from his waist band and put it to his head.

Two of the other grunts pulled their weapons and Kiki and Viola simply stepped to the side.

"Now, here is what we are going to do, you are going to move out of the way and I am going to leave this building or I will shoot this man," I said. I held a gun to his head and simply looked at the girls. They checked their nails before looking back at me.

"That isn't happening," Viola said. She waved her hand and one of the grunts raised his gun. I immediately let the man I was holding, go, and jumped out of the way when the gunshot went off. I hit the ground face down before rolling over and finding a gun pointed at me. I closed my eyes and waited to be shot but was surprised when nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes to see what was going on only to be kicked in the face.

Stars filled my vision and I felt myself spinning. I was quickly forced onto my stomach and my arms were cuffed behind my back and my feet were shackled together as well. I was led through the halls of Safeword with a blindfold on.

It was probably a five-minute walk until I found myself in a room that, once the blindfold was removed, made me shiver in fear. In the room was a medieval rack, there was a St. Andrews Cross, there was a table that I could be strapped to which looked a lot like those Mental Hospital tables. Along one of the walls sat a variety of gags, whips, floggers, canes, paddles, hoods, and even a couple of straight jackets.

On another wall, hung varied sizes and lengths of ropes and chains and metal and leather cuffs. I was forced to stand in front of the St. Andrews Cross as a couple of grunts stood a couple feet behind me and aimed their guns at me. There were five grunts in total. The two who were pointing their weapons at me, one who was doing something to my right and two who stood next to me and held me in place.

The ones next to me forced me to raise my arms above my head and I was forced to face the cross. Once my arms were up, above my head, the men placed actual metal shackles with d-rings onto my wrists and ankles. They then ran some small, but sturdy, heavy duty chains, through the d-rings of the shackles on my wrists. They used one chain each for one wrist.

They padlocked the chains to the D-ring in each shackle then ran the length of chain through the d-rings on the cross. After that two grunts grabbed onto the chains on either side of me and the first grunt stuck the key into the cuffs around my wrists.

He counted to three and uncuffed my hands and as soon as the cuffs fell away from my hands the other two grunts holding onto the chains yanked on them and pulled my arms straight. They quickly wrapped the chains around the posts of the cross until there was a couple of links left and padlocked the chains themselves. This made sure that no length of chain was left hanging. After that, they went to do my legs but Kiki stopped them and told them to cut off my shirt and to leave the room.

They did as they were told and once the room was empty things remained silent. I noticed all the grunts were gone and when I looked to my right I saw Kiki come and sit down in a chair that was about 4 feet away from me. I looked and saw that the there was a table next to her with a bottle and glass of wine. That must have been what the one grunt was working on. I then tried to look at Viola but I couldn't find her. I heard her pick something up off one of the walls but I didn't know what it was.

I had a pretty, good guess as to what was going to happen, however, because of my shirt being cut off and me being chained to this cross. The thing is, I made the mistake of not worrying because I assumed that they would only do a few lashes before leaving me to think about what I was going to tell them. I heard Viola move behind me.

"What are the Saints up to and where are they planning to attack us?" Kiki asked.

"I am not telling you shit," I said. Kiki nodded her head, took a sip of her wine and waved her hand at Viola. The next thing I knew I heard the crack of a whip and suddenly I wasn't too sure how well I could handle this. I jumped with each strike and the pain only got worse as the hits continued. She only went to five before stopping.

"What do the Saints have planned?" Kiki asked.

"I am not telling you!" I hissed through clenched teeth. Kiki took another sip of her wine and waved her hand towards Viola. Viola hit me another five time then Kiki asked me the same question. By this point, I had tears in my eyes.

"N…Not telling." I gasped in pain and groaned as Kiki waved her hand again. I clenched my back just as the whip cracked and connected with my back. I couldn't hold back anymore and screamed out in pain. My knees became shaky and I felt the taste of copper in my mouth. I coughed and cried out in pain as I received another five lashes. I was asked again what the Saints had planned and all I could think about was how much I wanted to just tell them what I knew but I also knew that there were a lot of things in play that I couldn't afford to bring up right now because they could change the outcome of everything that is going on.

When I received a full twenty lashes Kiki set down her, now empty, glass of wine and stood up.

"Are you going to tell us what we want to know?" She asked. I gasped in pain and felt my body trembling.

"No," I said. "I will not tell you what I know," I said.

"Suit yourself. Though, this is only going to get worse for you. You must be an idiot if you think you won't speak." Kiki said. I coughed and chuckled slightly.

"I am not the idiot Kiki. I am not the one who attacked the Third Street Saints. You, on the other hand, I cannot speak for." I laughed a little more before being backhanded by Kiki.

She then made her way over to Viola and took her place. Viola went to sit down but was stopped by Kiki.

"You know what, I don't appreciate our 'prisoners' attitude. I am curious if he can keep his cavalier attitude when I begin my half of the whippings." I scoffed at her comment as I remembered something about Johnny.

"Oh yeah, and I'm curious if you can keep acting like a douchebag when I shove that whip, up your ass," I said back. I tensed up as I heard the whip crack but forced myself to hold back my scream. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she hurt me. I couldn't help but shake and cough but I laughed through the coughs, taking gasps of air before I could talk again.

Kiki went to start an onslaught of strikes when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked as she picked up the phone. She quickly put her phone on speaker as Viola walked out of my sight and up to Kiki.

"Have you made the prisoner speak?" Came the voice of the French bastard named Phillipe.

"Not yet sir, but we are currently interrogating him. We should have some information soon."

"Very well, though, I am going to need you to come in. Mr. Miller said he had some information."

I chuckled in a dark and humorous tone and spoke in a sing song voice.

"Looks like Mr. Frenchie, lost his penthouse." The girls and Phillipe became silent and Kiki came up and smacked me in the face.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"Hey, lady, I am parched, what does a man have to do to get some water around here. Oh, and when do I get to go back to my room?" I simply asked. This clearly irritated the hell out of Kiki but she didn't speak.

Everyone remained silent for a moment before I became restless.

"Hey, Frenchie," I said.

"I am Belgian!" Phillipe finally said in a clear, indignant tone.

"So, make yourself a fucking waffle," I said

"You sound a lot like the recently deceased Johnny Gat." He said.

"Why thank you Mr. Frenchie," I said smirking. "Though, as I was trying to say, I hope you are enjoying your organization and your wealth because you won't be alive for much longer. You should have never fucked with the Saints." I said.

"Please, Mister…?" Loren began.

"Dark," I said.

"Mr. Dark, please do tell me. Since you seem to know so much about the Saints. What makes you think that they can hurt us?" Loren asked.

"Well, let's see, dumbass. You attacked the Saints when they are a gang who had complete control of Stilwater. Not only that but you failed to look into their past and see what they have accomplished. I don't have to tell you shit. Yes, I know what they are going to do and where they are going to be attacking you and your little Syndicate but most of the information you want from me that you should have known you can find if you look up the past of Stilwater. Trust me, you will be shocked and annoyed by your stupidity. Either way, I suppose your little girls must be going. After all, your little friend Matt Miller and your dog Killbane are waiting for you at the Syndicate Tower."

"We will be there pretty soon sir, we just have to deal with our prisoner."

"Very well," Phillipe said before hanging up. Once the line disconnected I became serious. As much as I enjoyed being a smart-ass I wasn't enjoying the pain that I was currently experiencing and I knew that my attitude didn't help me at all when it came to the girls. I really hoped the meeting would force them to stop but from the way they said they had to 'deal' with me, I figured I was not in for a fun time. I gulped and closed my eyes for a second.

"Um, girls, I am s-mph!" I went to apologize when I suddenly found myself chewing on a ball-gag that was forced between my teeth. I grunted into the gag and my eyes widened in fear.

I tried to talk but all that came out were quite grunts and moans. I began shaking in my bonds and tried to pull myself free but it was no use.

"Well, would you look at that. You are not being a smart-ass now, are you?" Kiki asked in a condescending tone. I looked to my right and saw her standing in my view. Viola joined her and was holding two bull-whips. She gave one to Kiki and smirked.

"Do have anything to say?" Viola asked. I grunted and moaned into my gag but nothing I said came out clear or audible. I shook my head and tears began streaming down my face. I may be a 30-year-old male and I have had my fair share of pain but I was in a lot of pain as it was, I didn't need or want any more pain or lashes.

"I guess not," Viola said. "Let's leave the prisoner a little parting gift." After she said that she walked behind me with Kiki following her. I screamed and screamed but I could barely make any noise. Then I felt the first whip connect. I started counting and found that Kiki and Viola were hitting me in fast rotations with one hit after the other. I got to twenty hits before my knees buckled.

They simply kept swinging. I lost track of the hits and by the time they were done I felt like my back was on fire and I couldn't breathe.

They left the room for a few moments before walking back in with another girl. This girl looked like she was one of their prostitutes but I could tell from the way she held herself that she wasn't a low-ranking person. She was probably close to the twin sisters.

She grabbed the bull-whip and wrapped it around her fist.

"This here is someone special to us. You see, you probably think that Viola and I hit hard but our strikes are nothing like the ones that come from the girl who is standing next to us. She may be one of our prostitutes but trust us when we say that when someone doesn't pay her for her services they do not enjoy what comes after and they certainly don't have to worry about what we would do to them. Usually, once she is done with them, she has their entire bank accounts emptied." Kiki said with a smirk across her face.

"Yeah, you are going to wish you had told us what we wanted and you will definitely wish you had been respectful to us and our boss. Now, we must be going, we wasted enough time on you." Viola said before turning to the girl.

"Have fun with him, baby girl. You have earned it. Make sure he experiences everything and that he doesn't black out before we return." Viola said to her.

"I will, Mistress, thank you." She said. I screamed and cried and fought but nothing I did helped and no matter how much I screamed I couldn't make much noise through the gag that was in my mouth. The twins laughed as they left the room and the girl walked up and removed my gag.

"Please!" I said. I barely got the word out before the girl grabbed me by the throat and started choking me.

"Shut up or I will cut your fucking tongue from your mouth. Trust me, you don't need your tongue to tell my Mistresses what they want to know. I removed your gag so I can hear your screams, not to hear your pathetic begging." I couldn't breathe and struggled against my bonds trying to pull my neck from her hand but I couldn't do anything.

As I felt myself losing consciousness I felt like I would rather die and closed my eyes in resignation. I was just about to pass out when the girl let go of my neck and I gasped for air and coughed my lungs up. I began sobbing, again, uncontrollably, but I didn't try to talk or beg. The girl walked behind me and took her place and when I heard the crack everything went silent for a split second afterward.

I stopped moving for a split second before the pain registered in my brain. It was 10 times worse than the whippings that came from both DeWynter sisters, combined. I screamed out at the top of my lungs. This went on for about a half hour before I was moved to the rack.

I was stretched out to the point where if she stretched me anymore I would be ripped apart. I sobbed and could only endure what the girl did to me. After what felt like years on the rack the girl pulled my pants and underwear off me and brought a knife and held it to my dick. I shook my head no and mouthed the word, 'please'.

"Tell me something then, where are the Saints going to attack next." I kept silent and she grabbed my area before pulling her hand back.

"SYN TOWER!" I yelled out in fear. She lowered her hand and smiled.

"What makes you think they are going to attack SYN Tower next? Why?"

"They are going after Phillipe. They will attack SYN Tower tomorrow in the late afternoon. Tonight they took the penthouse tomorrow they are going to attack SYN Tower." I said. I began sobbing and closed my eyes as the girl walked over to the lever on the rack. I thought she was going to kill me but she simply released the tension and walked over to the door. She opened it and Kiki and Viola walked in.

"Thank you for the information." They said.

"Yeah," I coughed. "You didn't give me much choice." I closed my eyes and looked away. "Mistress." I let out a whimper and I could tell the girls were shocked that they got me to submit.

"I see your time with our baby girl has changed your perspective on things. So, tell us, what happens after they attack SYN Tower?" I coughed and remained silent for a minute.

"I guess you need a little more," Kiki began

"No!" I exclaimed. "No, Mistress, I don't need more 'convincing'. When they attack SYN Tower tomorrow they manage to overcome your defenses and they kill Phillipe. Later tomorrow night they return to Stilwater for a funeral for the late Johnny Gat. Unfortunately, they are stalled in traffic and are attacked by Luchadores." I said.

"Very well, but we will make sure Phillipe isn't in that building tomorrow tonight," Viola said. I sighed and looked away from the girls.

"Please, Mistress, I gave you information. Please let me rest. I… I… Please have mercy." I choked back some tears and simply kept looking away from the girls.

"Very well, Andrea…" Kiki began to talk until I let out a sob and she stopped speaking.

"What? Your torture is over for tonight. Why are you still crying?"

"I had a life before I was taken prisoner, though, you wouldn't exactly know that when all you have done is torture me. Before all this, I had a sister, a mother, and a father. My mother, Andrea, and I just buried my father and my baby sister, Raven, a couple of days ago," I said.

"What was your father's name? What did your sister and dad look like?" Viola asked.

"My dad was a tall man. He had a tan skin complexion and had dark black hair. He had deep purple eyes that look like mine. He was a kind man who helped me learn everything I know. My sister, she was my world. She had long jet black hair and ruby red eyes. Neither me nor her, knew who we got our hair from because our mother has black hair as well but we know who we got our eyes from. My sister was kind, gentle, and always made me laugh. She loved me and I loved her. We grew up together. It doesn't matter now, though. They both died in a plane crash a little over a week ago, and I doubt I will ever see my mother again."

I looked away from both girls and simply closed my eyes. The girl named Andrea came up and undid my cuffs and helped me to my feet. She was being oddly gentle for what she just put me through.

"Take him to his cell, and cuff both of his hands behind his back," Kiki said to her.

"Yes, Mistress, she said. After that, I followed the girl to my cell. I was too weak to fight. Once we were in my cell and I was cuffed with my arms behind my back, I lied down on my side and watched as the girl left. Not long after that, I passed out. I didn't know how much sleep I would get but I figured I should enjoy it because as soon as Kiki and Viola find out that I lied about where the Saints are attacking, I knew that they were going to seriously hurt me. Oh well, guess I must wait and hope the Saints find out about and save me when they come for Zimos.

 **AN: This is another attempt at a Saints Row story. I am still writing my other story, the Dimension Stone, I just haven't been able to think up anything new for it. I will try to get another chapter out for it as soon as possible but until then I will be writing this story.**

 **It will be set at the beginning of SR3 as you can probably tell. My character will play a major role in helping the Saints.**

 **The normal characters may come across as OOC and I apologize. I will try to write them as they are in the game but I am not going to guarantee that they will come out exactly like their game halves. I hope you enjoy the story. One more thing, for anyone following this story.**

 **I changed some of the things in this chapter. For those who read this you may want to go back and reread this chapter. I am also going to be releasing the second chapter within the next couple of days. I have it mostly written but I have a few finishing touches I need to do to it. I apologize for the long wait. I have a hard time writing because I get stuck trying to think of ways to make the story a good one and trying not to give too much away.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row the Third or any of its characters. All rights go to Deep Silver**

 **Chapter 2: I make a great escape… sorta**

 **Damien's POV.**

Escaping Safeword was something that I thought about a lot of, the few of days leading up to the attack on SYN Tower. I imagined escaping in many different ways and many of those ways made me look like a badass. Of course, that was not how it worked out for me.

My second day of captivity was hell. I was woken up in the morning by one of the male grunts who undid my bonds and led me to the bathroom where I could piss and shit. I didn't get much time for a break or to relax because the guard stayed in the bathroom and made sure I made my bathroom break quick.

Of course, this did allow me to finally get a glimpse of the outside of my room. I quickly discovered that I was in the basement of the building where all the prostitutes and hoes were kept. I knew this area, but I wasn't too familiar with it. I only remember glimpses of it. The floor was plain concrete and there were dozens of cells all around me that housed beds and toilets.

I saw some of the girls who looked at me as I passed them. It wasn't long before they went back to being motionless in their beds. I saw a couple of Brutes as well. It wasn't a long trip from my room to the bathroom that I ended up using and once I was finished I was led back into my room. I expected the Twins to come into the room not long after but that didn't happen either.

I remember sitting down against one of the walls and I thought about my life before this. I thought about my family which I had been doing a lot of lately and I thought about my job. My shackle chaffed against my hand and rubbed my wrist raw while I sat with my hand chained to the ground beneath me.

After what felt like hours but was probably only thirty minutes I crossed my legs, put my hands in my lap, sat up as straight as possible, wincing with every movement I made, and I started meditating.

Growing up I had major ADHD and Dyslexia, but my sister and I worked together to learn ways to deal with it. It was difficult, and I remember the thousands of times I threw my school books and other books against my bedroom walls. I remember spending hours filling out just one page on a test pamphlet in my classes. I remember the times that I would get frustrated and would cry.

Meditating was something I only found in middle school and it took me a few years to get to a point where it no longer bothered me to sit still.

As I sat there against my room wall I cleared my mind and took deep breaths. I focused on letting all the pain and sorrow go away. Of course, the meditation didn't last long because the couple of times I finally managed to clear my head I was interrupted. The first two times to use the restroom again, the third time to eat lunch, and the fourth time when the Twins showed up.

I looked at my lunch and knew that I wasn't going to be getting anything decent during my stay here; assuming I was able to escape and survive this ordeal. My lunch consisted of an eight-ounce cup of water and a couple slices of bread with a square of cheese in the center.

I took my first meal within the last twenty-four hours and I gingerly ripped pieces of the sandwich off before eating it. The bread tasted dry and hard and the cheese tasted like it was left open in the fridge for a long enough time that it became a plastic-like substance without expiring.

After lunch, I simply waited and tried for my fourth time to meditate but of course, I was interrupted by the Twins.

When they first walked in the girls had this look on their face that showed me I was in trouble and my first reaction was to back away from them. Of course, there was nowhere for me to back up to as I was already sitting against the back wall. I began shaking and I bowed my head. I began rocking slightly until Kiki and Viola came up and grabbed me. They lifted me up and undid my shackle that connected me to the ground, replacing it with normal handcuffs that kept my hands behind my back, they placed a blindfold over my eyes, and after I that they tossed me into the grunts who had followed them in. I didn't get to see which way they were taking me but I made sure to memorize every turn I made, whether it was left or right, and then every set of stairs I went up. I also memorized where we stopped for what I assumed were doors.

I remember how the entirety of the torture session was nothing but my screams and pleads. The girls didn't ask me a single question and no matter how much I begged they never responded to me. They tortured me for a couple of hours before giving me a 30-minute break. They repeated this process until it was nightfall. The tortures also varied for each couple-hour session. The first two hours consisted of me getting another whipping this time with a cat-of-nine-tails whip that shredded my back.

The second session was electric shock. I was strapped to a table and shocked repeatedly, only getting relief when they thought my body was going to give out. When I was put through the electric torture I was gagged so that I wouldn't bite my tongue off. I ended up voiding my bowels during the session and was hosed off with ice cold water.

"Please!" I croaked out as I shivered on the ground. "Please stop!" I began sobbing uncontrollably, having not done so before simply because I was in too much pain to let my emotions slip. I was given a half hour to dry off before my torture was changed.

The next torture was me getting numerous lacerations on the front of my body and the final session before the Twins got the call was simply me getting a beating. It was mostly grunts who gave me beatings, women and men alike, while the Twins watched.

I knew it was nightfall when one of the grunts came in and told the Twins that Powder had been attacked. I expected to be tortured even more but they did nothing. The girls simply called up Phillipe.

I was in too much pain and felt myself drift in and out of consciousness. I heard Kiki saying something to Viola about an emergency meeting than I closed my eyes. I kept them closed for a minute before opening them again and seeing Viola holding my face in her hand. She was looking me in the eye before she turned to Kiki and said something that was inaudible to me.

I closed my eyes again and when I reopened them I was being dragged through the hallways of the building. I noticed I didn't have a blindfold on and I looked around as best as I could. It wasn't hard for me to figure out where the torture room was once I noticed I was in the main hall where the party was going to take place tomorrow night.

After a minute or two of looking around one of the grunts noticed me looking and punched me in the face. I quickly found myself lying on the ground, whimpering as the grunt, whom I identified as Andrea, was staring at me. She gripped my jaw and I felt tears roll down my swollen face. I closed my eyes and the next time I opened them I found myself back in my room.

I sighed at the thought of getting some rest and I slowly lay down and closed my eyes. It wasn't until I was on the verge of sleeping that I realized rest wasn't going to be an option. The moment I was about to fall asleep I was shocked. I started to shake and jerk in my shackle. The shock only lasted a few second's but it was long enough to wake me up.

I then proceeded to feet my neck and noticed I was wearing a shock collar. Every time I almost fell asleep and my pulse hit a certain point the shock collar administered a nice sized shock and each time the shock lasted longer.

It wasn't long before I found myself sobbing in the corner of my room waiting and hoping someone would come in and let me sleep. This lasted for what felt like ages before Andrea came in holding a bullwhip.

"My Mistresses told me to come in here and to take off the collar, but they said that I only had to take it off if you decided to take a total of thirty lashes from this whip. If you can take the lashes without screaming or dropping to your knees than I can take the collar off. If not, then you will have to keep the collar on. Or you can keep the collar on and I can leave. It is your choice." She said to me.

I choked back a sob as I heard this, but I shuffled to my feet. I stood against the back wall with my back to Andrea and I waited. It wasn't long before she took my movement as an answer and began whipping me and each time I got hit I wanted to drop to my knees. I held on with everything I had, and I had to bite down on my arm to keep myself from screaming.

Once the thirty lashes were up I hit my knees and began to scream and cry as Andrea came up to me. She grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked my head up so I was looking her in the eyes. She simply spat in my face before taking my collar off and leaving. After I saw the door close I hit the ground and passed out. Darkness surrounded me and after a short amount of time, I began hearing voices.

" _Damien… oh, Damien…! Damien wake up or you're going to be late."_

 _"Wh… what is… Raven?" I slowly opened my eyes as the grogginess of the previous night's rest started to subside and I looked into the ruby eyes of my younger sister._

 _"What are you doing Rae? You know I don't like being woken up early in the morning." I said as I wiped my eyes._

 _"I know D, but you need to wake up or you're going to be late." She said with a big smile on her face._

 _"Late for what?" I said, completely oblivious to what today was._

 _"Did you forget already?" Raven said before sighing "You're a pain in my a…"_

 _"Language!" I scolded. I watched as Rae stopped, stuck her lower lip out, crossed her hands and gave me the biggest puppy dog eyes ever._

 _"Oh, come on Rae, that is so unfair. You know that I can't resist your puppy dog eyes." I waited but Raven wouldn't budge and after about 20 seconds I finally sighed._

" _Alright, alright, I will get up... Now, what are you getting on about?" I paused as I climbed out of my bed and grabbed a grey t-shirt off the floor before slipping it over my head. "What am I going to be so late for that you had to interrupt my peaceful dreams? You know that I need my beauty sleep."_

 _I chuckled at the last part of my comment and waited for my sister's smartass remark when I realized it was oddly silent._

 _"Rae?" I said slowly before turning around to find that she was gone. I furrowed my brows in confusion before slipping on a pair of jeans and my pair of black combat boots._

 _"Rae? Where did you go?" I smiled in slight confusion as I made my way downstairs and into the living room._

 _"Mom?" I said as I saw my mom sitting on the couch holding something in her lap._

 _"Why did you leave?" She said silently. I became really confused at this before making my way in front of my mom._

 _"What are you talking about mom? I am right here." I thought my mom would respond but she didn't say anything._

 _"Why son? Why did you leave me? I needed you and you left. Just like your father and your sister." I watched as my mom began sobbing uncontrollably and as I stared at her feeling helpless I saw that she was holding onto one of our family pictures._

 _"Quite sad, right?" I jumped and turned towards the voice only to find my dad and my sister standing beside each other staring at my mom. It was at this point that my dad looked me in the eyes._

 _"She was grieving and was in just as much pain as you and you decide to leave her." He said._

 _"No," I said quietly. "You don't understand it's not my fault." I began shaking as tears threatened to spill from my eyes._

 _"Oh what, did you forget how to accept responsibility? Or do you just not want to admit that you ditched mom to go play with the Saints?" said my sister. I felt myself fill up with despair and I started shaking my head._

 _"No!"_

 _"Just accept it and admit the truth brother!"_

 _"No, no, no!" I yelled. "I didn't abandon mom. I was there for her. I was there for her when you guys left! When you guys died and left us behind. When you ditched us." I began crying as I felt all the anger and all the pain I was trying so hard to contain, come bubbling to the surface._

 _"I helped mom bury you."_

 _"You abandoned her!" my dad yelled. "You abandoned us!"_

 _"We needed you brother! I needed you! I sat in the plane as it began to descend violently and all I could think about was why weren't you with us. Why didn't you save us?"_

 _"No!"_

 _"It's all your fault! I needed you and you left me to die, you left dad to die, and now you left mom to handle it all by herself. It is all your fault."_

 _"No, it's not! Go away! It is not my fault…"_

 _"Yes, it is!" Yelled my dad and sister at the same time._

 _"GO AWAY!" I yelled one more time. I began sobbing as I fell to my knees and after a few minutes I noticed it was completely silent." I opened my eyes to see that I was surrounded by darkness than I the solid part of the ground fell away, and I began falling._

 _I screamed as I fell and as time went on the darkness slowly shifted so that there were now stars then I watched as I started to see the skyscrapers of Steelport. After a minute or two, I flipped my body over so that I was facing the ground and boy was that a mistake. I was just about to scream when I saw an explosion rip across the waters between the Downtown district and the New Calvin District. I became confused as I thought about what possibly could have happened when I suddenly looked straight down and saw a building coming extremely close. I began screaming, once again, before I hit the building._

 _I closed my eyes then felt odd as I passed through the building. I felt myself go through six or seven floors before I finally caught a small glimpse of my room. Of course, that didn't last long as I felt myself slam back into my own body then everything went dark._

After slamming back into my body, I felt the very odd experience of merging with my own body than jolted out of my sleep. I felt extremely sore as I sat up and rubbed my eyes clear.

"How long was I out?" I said to myself before the door opened and the Twins walked in. I looked up at them and saw that they were both in some very bad moods.

"It looks like our prisoner is finally awake. I hope you enjoyed your reprieve." Kiki said to me.

"What do you mean you hope I enjoyed my reprieve? I only got to sleep for one night and even then, I didn't get sleep at first. You made me choose between getting whipped and being allowed to sleep and I am sore as a motherfucker right now!" I yelled out in irritation.

"We didn't make you choose anything. That is why it is called a choice." Viola said before her sister spoke up. "Besides, you have slept through the entire day and what was left of last night. It is 10 pm now. We had planned on torturing you this afternoon, especially after the Saints attacked the Syndicate Tower and killed Phillipe, however, we became busy with having to deal with the Saints and no matter how hard we tried to wake you up nothing worked. We even hit you a few times with a bullwhip and shocked you with a taser. It was like you were in a coma." Viola said.

"Oh… Well shit." I thought for a moment. "Wait… you said that it is 10?"

"Yes," Kiki began before her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why?" I simply began laughing at the timing.

"I am not telling you a damn thing, do what you have to do," I said. I waited and watched as Kiki and Viola simply sighed.

"Very well, have it your way but know this, you are not making it out of this torture session alive," Kiki said before leaving with Viola. About twenty minutes to a half hour later a grunt opened the door. He was about to walk in and grab me when an alarm blared throughout the building and his phone rang. He simply looked at the screen of his phone and turned his back to me. He was about to exit the room when I decided it was my chance to get out. I kicked him as hard as I could in the knees and watched as he hit the ground.

Then I simply crawled to my feet and repeatedly stomped on his head until he was out cold. Once I was sure he wasn't waking up for a while I grabbed a set of keys from his pocket and began trying out every key there was until one of them fit into my shackle. I shook my hand as the shackle fell away and then stood up and stretched.

I felt light headed as I stretched and I almost passed out but I knew if I passed out now I would die. After a minute or two passed I looked at the grunt and saw him stirring. I quickly took the shackle that had previously been on me and locked it onto one of his wrists. I then grabbed his feet and pulled his shoes off him before trying them on.

I was surprised to find that they weren't too small on me but wasn't surprised to find that they were a size too big.

"Oh well, I guess I should have expected that," I mumbled to myself. I stepped away from the man who began shaking his head and just as he looked at me I kicked him in the face. I then grabbed his gun off him, pistol-whipped the grunt splitting his cheek and knocking a couple teeth out, and stumbled out of my room, locking the door behind me as I left.

I focused on my surroundings and tried to remember the directions that I had been taken when I was being taken to the torture room. I turned right after exiting my cell and followed the stone brick path until I reached a gated steel door. I then inserted key after key into the door until it unlocked and found myself at another door. This door, however, was unlocked and when I stumbled through the door I found myself in a stairwell.

I remembered exactly where I was as memories of the building began flooding my mind. I steadied myself against a wall as I heard some gunshots coming from the stairs above. It wasn't long before the gunfire ceased and I heard a door open just above me.

"If I never see this place again, it will be too soon." I heard a voice say that I automatically knew belonged to Pierce.

"Remind me to get some hand sanitizer after this." I heard a feminine voice say back. The voices became somewhat silent. I began making my way upstairs and just came to the pony barn entrance when I heard some more voices coming from the stairs.

"They went this way." I stopped and tried to decide on whether I should follow the Saints or run back the way I came. It wasn't long before someone spotted me.

"Prisoner number 1 has escaped, get him." One of the grunts said. I quickly bolted down back down the stairs from which I came and I felt adrenaline wash over me. I made my way through the dungeon area beneath Safeword, throwing things in the way of my pursuers. I didn't know where I was going to go and I almost passed out a few times, stumbling when I did so but after what felt like an hour I ended up in the loading dock of the building. I saw a truck with one of the freight containers and noticed that the guy who was driving the truck had closed the hatches. I watched in secret as he climbed into the truck and opened the big steel garage doors.

I then snuck up to the truck and tried to open the hatch. It took a lot of effort but when I finally got it open I climbed into the freight container and silently closed the door.

I watched through a tiny crack as grunts who had been chasing me entered the room and fired a bullet into the air to grab the drivers attention. I heard the driver climb out of the truck and listened in on the conversation.

"One of our prisoners escaped. He is a top priority prisoner. Have you seen him?" The man began to run his hands through his hair before he sighed.

"No sir, I have not seen anyone, and I was just about to get going." The grunt looked at the truck and looked at the man.

"Mind if I take a look in the back of the container since it isn't locked yet." The man became silent and looked back my direction and I swear he saw me. I was lucky when he didn't give any indication to seeing me but held my breath as I waited to see what he would say.

"I am sorry sir but the DeWynter sisters gave me direct orders to get this shipment to its location on time and I am already going to be late with you interrupting me. Now if you don't mind, I would like to lock up my truck and get going. Or would you like me to call the Twins and let them know you are interfering with their shipment." The grunt paled but quickly recovered before sneering at the driver.

"Fine then, be on your way." The grunt said before turning to the rest of his men.

"Scour the basement and find the prisoner. No one leaves their cells until the prisoner is found." The men left, and the driver walked up to the back of the truck. I backed up and watched as he closed the door, locking me into the container. The man then climbed into the truck and began driving. The drive was rather bumpy, and I rested against one of the walls of the container. I felt myself begin to nod off when I felt the truck begin to stop. I waited and figured we were at the drop point when the door to the container opened up.

I then saw the man climb in and watched as he grabbed a container. I watched as he purposely kicked one of the containers and nodded towards me and I got the message. I made my way over to the container as the man exited the container. I opened it and found a couple things of clothes and some guns.

I grabbed a pair of clothes and quickly threw them on before grabbing an AK-47. The man then returned and climbed into the truck.

"Wait until I get everything out of this truck, once I am done I will let you out." I nodded as the man simply got to work transferring everything in the truck, closing up the crate I had grabbed things out of. It took him a good hour and a half to finish everything but once he was done he waved off the men from the back of the truck and then turned towards me.

"You don't know me, I never helped you. Knock me out now." I had a ton of questions I wanted to ask the man, but I settled for one.

"Why?" I croaked out.

"They have my daughter, so I wasn't going to sit back and let them recapture you. With how important they made you seem I figured it would be beneficial if I helped you escape. Now get going." I nodded my head and thanked him before turning the gun and hitting the guy in the face with the butt of the gun. He quickly passed out and I climbed out of the truck. I quickly found myself at a fish packing place and when I looked around I found a couple of cars nearby.

I walked up to one of them and felt my vision go blurry. I stumbled up to the vehicle and leaned against it while I waited for my vision to clear. Then I climbed in and began searching for a spare key. I didn't expect anything but was in luck when I found a key in the visor.

"Such a typical and cliché place to hide a spare key," I said to myself before starting the car. I noticed I was driving a black torch. I simply began driving until I found the nearest street. I drove calmly and took in my surroundings until I found myself being chased by Morningstar.

I figured the guy must have woken up and called the Morningstar. I knew he could only help so much and if he called them then it must have been to keep them from getting suspicious.

I knew that I must have been an extremely high priority prisoner the moment I felt the heat of the Morningstar come down on me. Cars blocked the roads and men and women shot at my car. I just kept driving like a madman, speeding through the streets as though I had lived in this city my entire life.

Of course, my knowledge of the city and its roads and my knowledge of what was going to happen simply came because I played the Saints Row video games a lot growing up. I may have spent a huge amount of my time growing up learning many different things, participating in clubs, and joining sports and knowledge teams and groups but when I was home and had absolutely nothing else to do I spent my time on games. There was also my stint in my teenage years where I spent a couple of months doing nothing but playing video games.

As I made my way to the penthouse of the Saints I experience many new things. All the windows on my stolen car were shot out as bullets whizzed past me scaring me half to death. A couple of bullets found their way directly into my cars seats and a few found their way into the hood of my car and probably into the engine block and radiator.

I watched the temp gauge rise as the radiator was heated up but I ignored it and simply sped up. I was going a hundred miles an hour down city roads, barely somehow sliding around corners and avoiding other cars. It wasn't long before the cops joined in the pursuit. I was surprised because it wasn't until I had actually made it through Sunset Park and just exited onto the final stretch of road leading to the penthouse when I heard a loud pop and my hood started smoking.

I began hyperventilating, terrified that I was going to be recaptured or killed or both. I kept the car going as fast as possible and just as I was a block away from the Penthouse I heard four loud pops and my car rolled.

I felt weightless for a split second as the car rolled three or four times and nearly blacked out from the pain of my body slamming against the seat of the car and the airbag deploying into my wounded chest. I almost bit my tongue off as I cried out in fear and pain but barely contained myself.

I was lucky I had slipped my seatbelt on at some point otherwise I would have flown out of the car and ended up a bloody stain on the street. Just as the car stopped rolling I felt myself release my seat belt and I stumbled out of the car holding my left arm against my chest.

I held the Ak-47 in my right hand and shot at the front doors of the building causing the glass to shatter. I then proceeded through the doors, limping and on the verge of blacking out as I made it to the elevator.

As I pushed the button I turned my back to the elevator and watched the main door. I watched as five Morningstar cars pulled up outside the building followed by multiple cop cars. I watched as some of the cops and Morningstar got into a shoot-out while some of them checked my car.

The elevator door had finally dinged and opened when a few of the Morningstar grunts noticed me. I stepped into the elevator and repeatedly slammed on the close button as the men ran towards me and I sighed in relief and the doors finally shut, just closing on the men.

I then pressed the button for the Penthouse and rested against the back wall of the elevator. I began laughing hysterically as the elevator rose and the only thought that kept running through my mind was… 'I did it. I can't believe I managed to escape that fucking hell hole.'

Of course, I steeled my nerves as the elevator came close to its stop and once the door dinged open again I stepped out and entered the safehouse of the Saints.

I stared in amazement at how surreal the place was. The purple lighting setting a nice ambiance that allowed for the building to feel like there was a nonstop party. I looked ahead and saw the Saints had not noticed me. Many men and women were walking around doing their own things while Shaundi and Kinzie sat on the couch in the main room.

Kinzie sat on her laptop while Shaundi halfheartedly watched a show on the giant flat screen television that hung on the wall facing me. Pierce was sitting on another couch drinking beer.

I stood there a few feet from the elevator trying to decide what my next step should be when I heard the familiar ding of the elevator and my fear only returned. I turned around and saw a group of five Morningstar grunts enter the building. They raised their guns towards me and I raised my gun, stumbling backward towards the couch.

"FUCK OFF!" I yelled at the Morningstar men before opening fire. They stopped and ducked down until I heard the click of the gun that told me my magazine was empty. I saw the grunts look themselves over before looking at me with evil grins. I threw my gun at them as I continued backing up and nearly blacked out as I tripped over the back of the couch, slid down, hitting my head on the ground right beneath the coffee table.

"Shit," I said as I watched the men raise their guns towards me. I simply sighed and just as I closed my eyes I heard a couple of guns go off. I thought I had died at first but when I didn't feel any different I reopened my eyes to see Shaundi with her gun pointed at me.

"Your gun is shiny, your cute, but I like Kinzie." I saw Kinzie look at me and then I blacked out.

 **AN: Here is the second chapter to this story. I apologize to all my readers again for how long it took me to put up this chapter. I have a tough time writing and tend to get writers block a lot. I also thought I would say that for those of you who probably haven't read my other authors note on my previous chapter, I have changed a few things in the first chapter.**

 **I also apologize to anyone who might get upset about the small amount of interactions between Kiki, Viola, and my character. I had to get the story moving because if I had tried writing a few different chapters for each of the torture sessions I would have been stuck on this chapter for a lot longer. I didn't really know how to extend the torture scenes so I kind of glossed over them. I gave the detail that this chapter shows but do not worry because if you wanted more insight into the interactions between Kiki, Viola, and Damien, than you will get them.**

 **All you must do is review so I know what you think of my story and I can help shape the story to yours and my liking, and keep reading. That is all I can ask of you my dear readers. Anyway, it is time I stop babbling and get to the next chapter.**


End file.
